Scar (Lion King)
Scar is the main antagonist in the Lion King and Mufasa's brother Role in the Series He joined nevar to be more powerful, In the Chronicles of Ninjago He Joined Lord Garmadon to help him destroy the Ninjas Scar's Army 400px-Pet japan hyena and hyenaendgame.jpg 20071130043116!Hyena.jpg 240px-Mountain Hyena.jpg 240px-Spotted Hyena.jpg 200px-Juvenile Hyena.jpg Hyena-life-simulator-3d-homeless-cat-simulator-junkyard-dogs-android-google-play-hyena-thumbnail.jpg 1200px-Two spotted hyenas.jpg Conan-Exiles-Gfycat-Eager-Hyenas.png JEL Striped Hyenas (2).png Rileys Adventures Striped Hyena.jpg Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena).PNG.png Planet Zoo Hyenas.png Hyenay (1).jpg Swiss Family Robinson Hyenas.jpg Assassins-Creed-Origins-Review-Hyena-1024x576.jpg Cabela's hyena (1).jpg Hyena (Adcrocuta).png Zeminas Spotted Hyenas.png Hyenas 1.png Hyenas 2.png Hyenas.png Striped hyenas 4.png Striped hyenas 3.png Striped hyenas 2.png Jumanji Hyena.png Deep Jungle Hyena.png CaveHyenaInfobox.jpg Prideland Hyenas.png Zt2-stripedhyena.jpg Jumanji Spotted Hyenas.png Ten Hyenas in a Clan.jpg Hyena Gang.jpg CAC Hyenas.png Spotted-hyena-wild-kratts.png Hyena (1).jpg FC3 cutout hyena.png Jumanji Hyenas.jpg Hyena.jpg 300px-Dire hyena.png Download - 2020-02-09T135154.916.jpg Maxresdefault - 2020-02-06T155743.710.jpg 1526d16a58a3a287549275591378 (1).jpg 2d8ki6o-1-.png Images - 2020-02-09T135639.235.jpg Download - 2020-02-09T135154.916.jpg Download - 2020-02-09T135122.699.jpg Hqdefault - 2020-02-09T134354.062.jpg C8fe9c45c677b0f0a9acb0b50cd362bb.jpg Hqdefault - 2020-02-08T175948.627.jpg Masonthetrex 1603.JPG 12356240b8853035 w.jpg 250px-262Mightyena.png 262.jpg Beb075c45a4ea9ca1006ae05fed50421.gif 1526d16a58a3a287549275591378 (1).jpg The Dholes.png Rileys Adventures African Wild Dog (1).jpg Dhole AM.PNG.png Rileys Adventures Black-Backed Jackal.jpg Rileys Adventures Dingo (2).jpg Jackal.JPG.jpg Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas).png Jackal.png Jackals.png Jumanji Jackals.jpg Jackal (reign of fire).jpeg 280px-Prairie Jackal.png Pack of death jackals by woodzilla200 dct7yki-fullview.jpg 160px-Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus).png TFH Vulture Model.png SRT Vulture.png VultureAHT.png Vulture (1).png Vulture Image.jpg Vulture2.jpg Psychovultures by woodzilla200 dctkjvr-fullview.jpg 240px-Vulture.jpg Weta-workshop-design-studio-010-junglereboot-bigbird-bw.jpg Weta-workshop-design-studio-044-jr-gigglingmenace-bw-02.jpg Dlvvnvb7nd.jpg A8412865cf7cf8330fedb48b3ced5db2.png Images - 2020-02-05T165957.769.jpg 2d8ki6o-1-.png Domino Rhinoceros.jpg Black Rhino.jpg Rhinoceros.png Rhinoceros-0.jpg Rhinoceros.jpg Rhinoceros of Jumanji.jpg Rhino.jpg Atlas-tame-guide-rhino.png Jumanji TV Show Rhino 2.jpg Jumanji (TV Series) Rhino.jpg 800px-Black Rhino.png African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer).png Zeminas Water Buffaloes.png Buffalo.jpg FC3 cutout buffalo.png 240px-Junger Wolf.jpg 240px-Alpine Wolf.jpg Wolf (2).jpg Emprise-Wolf-Pack.png White Forest Wolves.png Shadow wolves.png 400px-BlackDesertOnlineWolf.jpg ESO Dire Wolf.png Direwolf.png 250px-Dire-wolf.png Fs direwolfskinlightgrey.jpg Sal murdocca s eastern dire wolf by maastrichiangguy dde10ss.png Eg primordia megalania vs dire wolves by syfyman2xxx dclzuaq (1).png Maraudo-wolf.jpg Great Forest wolves.jpg Pellucidar Dire Wolf.jpg Dragons rescue riders e4 wolves by giuseppedirosso ddhhpss.jpg Northwestern wolf.png Download - 2020-01-27T152558.681.jpg 79677655 562756380939416 6769704151757619200 o.jpg Troodon JPTG.jpg Jurassic-Park-Troodon-e1543264880168.jpg Troodon.jpeg Images - 2020-02-09T135639.235.jpg 560x0w.jpg F5dddfda-56fd-11e9-a3e2-a2adcdfec8f1.jpg 2F5868F8-E565-419F-9570-4B4161D26FCE.jpeg TE Komodo.jpg Komodo Dragon (Blue Fang).jpg JEL Komodo Dragon.png Komodo Dragon.png KomodoDragons.png Komodo dragon vs Stephanie round 1.png 800px-The Dregs - Enemies Komodo.png Download - 2020-01-27T154154.925.jpg Download - 2019-12-01T213323.740.jpg Maxresdefault - 2020-02-09T134440.212.jpg Maxresdefault - 2020-02-09T134420.305.jpg Maxresdefault - 2020-01-27T161339.784.jpg Thelionking2019 shenzi 1 by giuseppedirosso ddi40o8.jpg Lion king 2019 kamari and azizi by through the movies ddchmne.png Tabaqui First Scene.png|TABAQUI the Brown Hyena, Scar's Lackey 1526d16a58a3a287549275591378 (1).jpg 013D0AF3-4C67-41D2-B7B9-78BC0975824F.jpeg The land before time species chart 18 velocirapto by jongoji245 dcslz6g.png Caspak Velociraptor.jpg Legend of the phantosaur velociraptor 1 by giuseppedirosso dbyfx22.jpg Velociraptors (Tarzan).png Velociraptor (The Jurassic Games).jpg Velociraptor2.jpg Velociraptors (Speckles the Tarbosaurus).png Velociraptors (1).jpg VelociraptorInfobox new.png Velociraptors.jpg Velociraptors.png Masonthetrex 2539.PNG Masonthetrex 2545.PNG Masonthetrex 2519.PNG Masonthetrex 280.JPG Masonthetrex 049.JPG Masonthetrex 090.JPG Bonepaw_Hyena.jpg Bonepaw_Hyena (1).jpg maxresdefault - 2020-02-10T084350.857.jpg 41306328900_fc6b18d93e_b.jpg D5QJgESXkAAGxsG.jpg 400px-ACOVultureSkull.jpg Hyena-origins (1).jpg 3FPcHwZ.png tumblr_p8d3wi3S8X1trl4uyo1_1280.png tumblr_p8d2oztxnH1trl4uyo1_1280.png 6d2c9363081041.5aa58b74b9d3f.png DB Wolf.png Wolves hunting.jpg Images - 2020-02-10T091916.270.jpg ACOd-vulture.jpg Vulture-origins.jpg ACOd-boar.jpg wild-boar-the-witcher-3-wild-hunt-peccary-wiedźmin-others-png-clip-art.png Category:Villains Category:Predators Category:Cat Category:Outlanders Category:Mammal Category:Nevar minions Category:Animorphus Category:Beasts Category:Lord Garmadon Category:The Omegas minions